Episode 7915 (23rd July 2012)
Plot Michelle's furious and demands the truth. Ryan admits that he was thrown out of university a couple of months ago for a prank involving fire extinguishers. Stella's exasperated when another row breaks out between Leanne and Eva. Mary asks Roy to accompany her to an Elgar recital. Roy's delighted. Sunita's fed up at being left in charge of the Corner Shop whilst Dev enjoys himself at the golf club with Lloyd. Ushering Emily out of the door, Sunita turns the sign to closed and heads to the Rovers. Jason invites Maria out for a drink. They enjoy each other's company and it's clear they fancy each other. Michelle moans to Steve about Ryan and how he's throwing his life away. Karl encourages Stella to take Leanne and Eva to dinner and sort their differences. Steve gives Ryan a job working on the switch at Street Cars. Lloyd reckons that Ryan's a liability and Steve's only done it to impress Michelle. Stella and Leanne go to a restaurant. Eva arrives thinking she's dining with Rob, but realises that she's been tricked when she sees an equally surprised Leanne. Dev's unimpressed to find Sunita drowning her sorrows in the Rovers, having closed the shop. He gets the keys from her and sets off to open up. Leanne and Eva are getting on well, much to Stella's relief. However, when Leanne voices doubts about Rob, Eva takes umbrage and the night is cut short. As Karl closes up the pub, Sunita persuades him to let her stay behind for one more drink. She spots a text from Stella saying that she's on her way home and deletes it. Mary and Roy arrive back from their concert elated. As Roy goes to make Mary a cocoa, Mary watches him lustfully. Karl tries but fails to resist Sunita's advances and she quickly seduces him. As they kiss passionately and pull at each other's clothes, Stella, Leanne and Eva return and catch them red handed. Cast Regular cast *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Karl Munro - John Michie *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles Guest cast *Waiter - Chris Kirkby Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *Corner Shop *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Unnamed Restaurant Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Stella arranges a girls' night out with Leanne and Eva; and Sunita closes the shop and heads to the pub, where she tries to seduce Karl. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,530,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2012 episodes